1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device to measure the rotational position of a steering wheel in which a rotating steering shaft connected to the steering wheel is coaxial with respect to a non-rotating steering column.
2. Description of the Currently Available Technology
On steering devices for work machines, in particular for industrial trucks, the trend is toward technical development in the direction of electrical steering. That means that there is an electrical connection between the steering wheel and the steered wheel of the truck, instead of a conventional mechanical or hydraulic connection. The rotational position of the steering wheel is measured by means of a suitable device that is connected to an electrical evaluation device. The evaluation device, as a function of the movement of the steering wheel, actuates an electric steering motor, by means of which the steering movement of the steered wheel is produced.
One of the determining factors in the operational safety and reliability of such an electric steering system is the reliable function of the device that detects and measures the rotational position of the steering wheel.
An object of the invention is to provide a simple device to measure the rotational position of the steering wheel, which device has a high degree of operational reliability and accuracy.